Concrete Angel
by Why Hedonists r Often Rated E
Summary: A story based on Martina McBride's song 'Concrete Angel.'


**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter; jkr does. **

**this is my first attempt of a tear jerker.on with the story.**

She had been trying to keep it a secret, especially after her father had lost his job, when it had gotten worse. It was getting hard to keep it a secret though because her friends and teachers were starting to suspect her. She was limping and constantly grabbing her arm if bumped. Everyone knew she was a bookworm and a know-it-all, but her grades were dropping consistently and she didn't care for once in her life. She didn't care about anything anymore. Ever since _it_ had happened, she hasn't cared. Ever since her father had lost his job and started drinking, she hasn't cared. Ever since her dad had got so bad that he would beat her, she hasn't cared. She would go to school like this and pull the sleeves of her Hogwarts robes down as far as they would go so no one could see the bruises.

She had tried many times to tell her two best friends about it plenty of times, but her fathers words came back to her so clearly it was scary, _"If you tell anyone about this, you will die. I promise you that."_ Yes she loved her father, but whenever he was intoxicated, he was very scary, indeed. Her best friends had sensed her discomfort of something, but not knowing what it was; they told her to believe in herself and she could conquer anything as long as she kept her mind on it. She smiled as she heard this advice, realizing that she had given her friends this advice many times before they had given it back to her.

The Hogwarts school year had come to an end. She and her two friends were on their way home on the Hogwarts Express.

"Listen to me. After a couple days, you two are going to come over to my house for the rest of the summer. Ok?" He had just gotten her hopes up for the time being. "Remember what we told you." He said once they got off the train.

"Yes." She had tears streaming silently down her face.

"Ok. We'll come and get you soon." He leaned over and hugged her; she never wanted to let go in fear of going home.

She had remembered everything that her two best friends had told her. She knew she had to believe in herself and she could conquer anything. She had believed in herself and had thought of going to her best friends house for the rest of the summer and getting away from her house.

She thought that she would get away from all this hatred. One day as she was getting _it_, her two friends walked through the front door. She had been trying to fight back, she really was, but her dad was just to strong for her.

"No." Her friends whispered.

Her father gave her one last punch before closing his hands around her throat.

"Get off of her." Her one friend yelled making her father jump.

"Or what?"

He stared at her dad, then pulled out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus." Her dad fell to the ground as though invisile ropes had bind his legs together and his arms to his sides. He ran over to her and took her in his arms as the other friend jsut watched.

"No, please. Still be alive." He checked her pulse and found it was beating just barely. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." She whispered, barely audible.

She knew that she was going to die. She gave her friend one last hug and as she slowly died, she whispered, "Ron. . . "

"Mione, no please. No."

He pulled her up to him and hugged her cold, lifeless body.

Harry had cried at Hermione's funeral, but not barely as much as Ron had. Harry knew that Ron had always loved Hermione and also knew that he was planning on telling her once she got to the Burrow over the summer. Now Hermione has gone and she will never know how Ron felt about her.

A couple hours later, everyone had left the cemetary except for Ron, who sat beside Hermione's grave staring at the head stone.

"How could we let this happen?" He whispered to himself. "Dammit. How could we let this happen? How could _I_ let this happen?" He paused. "I'm so sorry Mione. How did we let this happen to you?" He wiped away some tears and took a deep breath. "I don't know if you know this, but I love you. I always have and I always will. Over the summer when you and Harry came to the Burrow I was going to tell you, but I guess I can't know. I'm gonna miss you so much. Bye." He got up and kissed the tomb where her name was and with that he left.

**so what did u think?did u cry?let me know..tell me what u think of the story.bye. this was supposed to be a song fic to martina mcbride's song concrete angel but I had to take the lyrics out...**


End file.
